prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 24, 2019 NXT UK results
The April 24, 2019 NXT UK results was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand which took place on April 6, 2019 at Brooklyn Pier 12 in New York City, New York. It aired on the WWE Network on April 24, 2019. Summary In a crucial early moment of their brutal matchup, Ohno used Ligero's momentum coming off the apron to drive him in the unforgiving steel steps. As a result, The Knockout Artist was able to maintain a strong advantage for the majority of the contest. Nevertheless, his resilient masked opponent battled back and regained the advantage against his aggressive adversary, taking him to the limit with an explosive offense both inside and outside the ring – including a wicked Sliced Bread off the steps and onto the ringside floor. In the height of the action, Ohno caught Ligero as he tried to hit a stunner through the ropes and immediately attempted to rip off his opponent's mask. This distraction allowed the nefarious competitor enough time to deliver a clubbing blow to the back of his opponent's head and pick up the three-count. NXT UK Women's Champion Toni Storm came before the NXT UK Universe in Brooklyn, listing several talented competitors currently taking the Women's division to the next level. But, despite the high caliber of competition, she made it clear she is going to remain champion for a long, long time. One name she failed to mention, however, was Kay Lee Ray, something Lee herself appeared to point out when the two had a brief confrontation without the mics as the Superstar in question made her way to the ring to face Xia Li. Xia Li, who competed in the 2019 Women's Royal Rumble, now looked to make a name for herself in her NXT UK debut. Despite a spirited effort by the amazing athlete, which included a devastating kick that nearly earned her the victory, the vicious Lee roared back and took down her opponent by lifting her into the Widows Peak and driving her face hard into the canvas. In a contest that showcased some of the best talent that NXT UK's tag team division has to offer, Trent Seven & Tyler Bate engaged in a spirited battle against Mark Andrews & Flash Morgan Webster. Just a few of the highlights of the main event classic included good sportsmanship handshakes before and after the match; Bate executing an airplane spin on Webster while picking up Andrew's legs and swinging him at the same time; Webster and Andrews with stereo planchas over the top rope and onto two-thirds of British Strong Style out on the ringside floor; an old-fashion chop fest by Seven on both of his opponents; Seven locking Andrews in the Full Nelson as Bate propelled himself off the ropes to execute a wicked clothesline, only to have Webster stop the double pin by his partner with a dive off the top rope and all the way across the ring at the last second; and Andrews hitting Bate with a reverse hurricanrana as Webster executed a high-impact knee. In the final moments of the action, The Big Strong Boys prevailed when The Artful Dodger hit a Dragan Suplex on Webster before working with Bate to hit the Burning Hammer on The Modfather for the huge win. Results ; ; *Kassius Ohno defeated Ligero *Kay Lee Ray defeated Xia Li *Moustache Mountain (Trent Seven & Tyler Bate) defeated Mark Andrews & Flash Morgan Webster Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 4-24-19 NXT UK 1.jpg 4-24-19 NXT UK 2.jpg 4-24-19 NXT UK 3.jpg 4-24-19 NXT UK 4.jpg 4-24-19 NXT UK 5.jpg 4-24-19 NXT UK 6.jpg 4-24-19 NXT UK 7.jpg 4-24-19 NXT UK 8.jpg 4-24-19 NXT UK 9.jpg 4-24-19 NXT UK 10.jpg 4-24-19 NXT UK 11.jpg 4-24-19 NXT UK 12.jpg 4-24-19 NXT UK 13.jpg 4-24-19 NXT UK 14.jpg 4-24-19 NXT UK 15.jpg 4-24-19 NXT UK 16.jpg 4-24-19 NXT UK 17.jpg 4-24-19 NXT UK 18.jpg 4-24-19 NXT UK 19.jpg 4-24-19 NXT UK 20.jpg 4-24-19 NXT UK 21.jpg 4-24-19 NXT UK 22.jpg 4-24-19 NXT UK 23.jpg 4-24-19 NXT UK 24.jpg 4-24-19 NXT UK 25.jpg 4-24-19 NXT UK 26.jpg 4-24-19 NXT UK 27.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #39 results * NXT UK results #39 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #39 on WWE Network Category:2019 events